


Prized Pet

by Nyxmycat



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alpha hoodie, Fear Play, Jay has wings, Jay's alive, M/M, Masky and Hoodie are twins, Mpreg, Omega Jay, Tim accepts the mask, Wings AU, a/b/o au, alpha masky, jay needs a hug, the operator kidnaps Jay, to give him to masky and hoodie to be their pet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxmycat/pseuds/Nyxmycat
Summary: "Why are you doing this to me?""hush now this darling, this will be over soon but only if you cooperate with us."These are not my Tim and Brian. What happened to the kind alphas that I knew from school?also know as Jay was kidnapped by the Operator and given to both the Masked Man and the hooded man to be their pet and mate.
Relationships: masky/jay/hoodie
Kudos: 7





	Prized Pet

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first time writing something like this expressly the sex scenes so please bare with me

Jay's POV

Today started just like every other days since I've been trapped here, both Tim and Brian ( is it masky and hoodie now, I'm still not sure) would come and bring me Breakfast into my room which is really just a huge bird cage (I mean come on just because I'm among the 20% that has bird wings doesn't make less of a human being) one of the holding me done so I wouldn't try to escape again while the other one feeds me. Next they give me a sponge bath and then it lunch time. Finally they cuddle me for about a hour before they leave to kill for the Operator. 

But instead of putting me back into my cage like they usually do, they took me to what I believe to be their bedroom and strip me of what they put me in for the day and throws me onto the bed before joining me. Tim took the front of me while Brian took the back.

I asked in a quiet whisper, "Why are you doing this to me?" only for Tim to say "hush now this darling, this will be over soon but only if you cooperate with us."  
That was when I began to wonder about what has happened for these were not my Tim and Brian. What happened to the kind alphas that I knew from school and that I fell in love with?, And then I remembered how this all began 


End file.
